Avengers: War Days
by jordan howard-awesome
Summary: in the midst of a millenium long war, s.h.i.e.l.d is heeded a warning of doom; with the life of one of their own threatened, the Avengers must save not only the world but the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**jordanhoward-awesome:** _this story is basically the avengers idea i had before i saw the mid credits clip, enjoy this story because it's rather hard for me to capture everyone's personality; i wonder how the hell joss whedon did it . _

* * *

They say the war will end long after my generation has died; they say I will not live to see the peace my people deserve. That's why I have traveled this far, farther than anyone of my people have ever accomplished. If I can reach the beings known to us as humans I can warn them of their impending doom; for if the human race dies out, my people die out.

It's not mere luck that the impact of my crash has no effect on my body, but every effect on the ground beneath me. It seems my rather conspicuous landing not yet attracted attention of any earth dwellers. I travel along this seemingly barren wasteland until I happen upon a facility; somehow my footing goes from organic to inorganic hardened material. I happen upon an earth dwelling, or perhaps a device used for conveyance? I peek inside the interior of this vehicle in my hopes for my first interaction with humans.

"Oh, shit. Oh, god, don't even stop." It appears to be a female speaking. Riding atop a male, perhaps I interrupted them in mid-coitus; on my planet such relations are considered a special moment for two individuals not meant to be taken lightly.

"Oh, Derrick, slow down, I'm going to cu…." What has happened? I think she sees me through this portal made of reflective material. She screams with such intensity.

"Derrick, there's some dude outside. He's watching us." The male gathers himself out of the female. He releases himself from the vehicle; it appears he wants to engage in combat.

"Hey! Are you fucking serious, dipshit?" I don't speak earth dialect; maybe if I can repeat the last word of his statement I can communicate with him on some level.

"Dipshit?" My comment enrages him. He strikes me with such force it, stings the left side of my face. The only emotion I feel is rage, I had hoped the surgery I went through to appear human would be deemed useful. My cannon will make quick work of him; one human must be spared to save the entire planet.

The female screams, I run back to the organic section of earth I came from. I run until I happen upon a hill I climb until I reach more hardened surfaces this section feature multiple vehicles in motion. I am struck by one of these vehicles, another one rolls atop me I lift it with great ease and tip it over.

The next second a flying vehicle has casted it's light upon me, and fixed the sights of a weapon upon me.

"Freeze, you are under strict arrest by the Strategic. Homeland. Intervention. Enforcement and Logistics Division." Several other flying vehicles and at one point a flying man appear.

My cannon fires its multiple colored rays at the surrounding vehicles. One of them crashes at my feet beneath me. As I approach to finish it off, a female with red hair appears out of its hull, she fires multiple rounds of ammunition from a device.

I fix my sights at the crimson haired female; she closes her eyes ready to embrace death. Then out of nowhere a brightly dressed gentlemen appears in front of this darkly dressed female he deflects my weapon with such ease I toss his shield away and prepare a final strike out of nowhere another one of these individuals appear and strikes me with a blow that is far from my shielding away.

"Cosmic one, do you yield in your attempts to bring harm to my friends?" this one of shiny metal glowing armor wilding a hammer of immense power. I have no choice but yield.

They all surround me with weapons fixed on me. The female, the blue dressed man and glowing barbarian approach me. I have initially failed in my mission. If I do not continue with my mission, earth will be destroyed. I must find the one they call Tony Stark.

* * *

**jordanhoward-awesome:**_ who is this new entity, what does shield plan to do with him, and why does the fate of earth rely on Tony Stark? tune in next week same Avengers time same Avengers place._


	2. Chapter 2: Steven Cap

**jordanhow-awesome: **_here is chapter two with some good steve stuff. review me please._

* * *

I've seen good men die before me in the heat of battle, friends come and go by the tip of a bullet, I'm tired of losing friends; so don't blame if I want to keep the ones I have. This new opponent is powerful, the only reason he gave up was because Thor showed up.

It's qiute some time since I was awoken from the ice. There are still some things that are new to me. Like how to operate this damn motorcycle, or how to answer this damn sell phone.

"Steve, where are you soldier? We need all team members in the briefing room right now." It's General Fury; more than likely Agent Hill is listening on the other line for safe measure.

"Sorry General, I was following a lead, I'm just outside the city. I'll be there in 30." He lets me go this time, more than likely he's got Natasha or Stark watching me from a fangled satellite.

I look at the house with slight skepticism; I can't hardly even imagine him living here. I got to be sure just in case.

"Jarvis; you sure this is the right address." I have made another friend ever since my thawing.

"Most definitely sir"

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" Having a nonchalant conversation with a talking portable phone is the last thing I thought I would ever do.

"Sir I would rather deceive my primary programmer than you sir." This I know is true.

"Good to know."

I try to slide the eye-phone back into my jeans pocket; it's beyond me as to why they make the only pants size these days really tight. Tighter than my uniform. I approach the house like it is a real mission; even though this is considered the safest suburban neighborhood in New York.

I ring the doorbell and almost immediately it answers. She has nice long brunette hair; she's short well short compared to me, no taller than Maria. She is a looker I will say that.

"Hello?" Maybe if I wore my uniform she would be less apprehensive, but I didn't want to draw attention.

"Hi there my name is Steven; I worked closely with your husband." She looks even more puzzled than before.

"My husband?" now she seams doubly confused.

"Phil, Phil Coulson was your husband correct." I hope I don't have the wrong address or me and Jarvis are going to have a serious talk.

"Phil wasn't my husband, he was my brother."

I enter the house looking to get answers to mystery I thought I had already solved. She directs me to her kitchen table I sit down and she places before me a cup of coffee. She sips from her cup expecting me to sip from mine; the taste is different.

"Miss if you'll please explain…"

"I already talked to the other agents who came to deliver Phil's medal." She interrupted me before I have the chance to continue my sentence.

"I know that ma'am. But if you don't mind me saying- I was a good friend of your brother's, I was one of the very last people to talk to him before he died and I …"

"What did you know about my brother; how long did you work with him."

"… Seven hours." I don't like the answer any more than she does. I feel like I have caused this lady more grief than she deserves. I should go.

"Listen ma'am, I'm sorry for my intrusion and I thank you for the hospitality. I just wanted to do a friend a favor. I just wanted to give you these." I hand her one of Phil's Captain America cards, preferably the one not soaked in his blood.

"Sir there is an incoming call from Master Stark." I scramble for the phone from my pants.

"Your phone has a British accent?" She randomly asks from out of the blue as she study's the events taking place before her.

"Tony, what's the matter?" I have to gesture my hands to apologize to the woman who let me in her house.

"Well the whole damn team outside of Robin Hood has been trying to contact you and JARVIS said he could patch me through to you." Tony seems mildly upset for me misusing JARVIS.

"Oh man, how late am I?" I really need to figure out a way to keep track of time.

"An hour and a half; the interrogation already started."

"Notify the General that I'll be on my way." I have to rush. I grab my bike keys, and thank the Ms. for letting me in her home; hoping I left an impression on her.

When I get to HQ things don't look good- everyone is at the round table. I better make an excuse.

"I'm sorry for my lateness everyone, I couldn't work this stupid phone to call." Everyone has my attention including Thor.

"I know what you mean comrade; this contraption won't cease in calling people I have no wish in making contact with." Thor gives his two cents about these eye-phones.

"Relax handsome, see, you're just ghost dialing; watch…" Natasha tries to explain the device to Thor and he suddenly smashes his fist on the phone between the tables.

"What the hell was that for?" She should be mad as anyone since all those phone pieces blasted in her face.

"You claimed that my personal device was malfunctioning because of supernatural means." He actually seems sincere, like he was saving us.

"Not even close to what she was talking about." Natasha brushes herself off, while Clint and Tony chuckle; Thor gives his apologies and I take my seat.

"Lady and Gentlemen." General Fury walks in the room.

"At exactly 3:45 am last night an alien being crashed landed here on earth and made one huge fucking mess on the highway. All we know about this E.T. …"

"Great Movie…" Tony interrupts.

"… Is that he speaks a dialect that neither our head researchers, Thor, Dr. Banner, or Mr. Stark can decipher, and that he looks remarkably human."

"Is that all we have been able to find out about the captive." Natasha has always been one to gather information before taking on an enemy.

"Before any of us engage the prisoner any further, I'm giving you each individual assignments; Thor and Steve have the most important ones of each." General Fury singles us out.

"Thor we want you to go back to your home world to see if you can decipher his dialect. I know thats asking alot of you"

"It will be no problem." He qickly replies.

"Steve I want you to head to Manhattan; there are rumors of a couple of astronauts who were infected by cosmic radiation, the same radiation that powers our little friend's weapon that we confiscated."

Agent Hill ends the presentation; General Fury hands us our envelopes.

"Before we depart; does anyone have any questions?" Tony raises his hand

"I do: you said that he tried to communicate with us in his language what exactly did he or she say." General Fury stands at the doorway, ready to exit before he says.

"Mar-Vell."


End file.
